


The Children of Elements

by TheGirlByTheSea



Category: Original Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-06-30 04:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15744639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlByTheSea/pseuds/TheGirlByTheSea
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a Country known as Tyliem, and a kingdom known as Regnum Elementorum. It held great power until there was a civil war between the children of the Royal Blood. Centuries later, the memory stays bind to the citizens of the country. But, what was once Strong and Together, now lays Broken and Apart. But, the royal family is not what everybody thinks, no true heir is crowned. A centuries old enemy rises again, plans to take rule of the kingdom that was lost. Can Four selected children, with the help of comrades, be able to stop the Evil that once destroyed their Kingdom and threatens to do so again? Or will the walls crumble while an Empire falls?______________Small warning, swearing and gore may appear





	1. Prologue - A Tale Foretold

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so I hope its okay! Also, please do not post this story elsewhere without my permission!

_Hello, welcome, get comfortable. I am Ariolo, ancient God of Fate, Prophesy and Giver of the Elements. Why don't you stay a while, listen to the story I am about to tell, a prophesy I foretold many, many eons ago._

_There was once an ancient kingdom, called Regnum Elementorum, or as you mortals may call, The Kingdom of Elements. Ruling this kingdom was a beautiful, wise and noble Queen named Elaina, also known as the Queen of Light, who gave birth to six children, quadruplets and twins. The eldest twin was her daughter, Terra, who was born with the power of earth, her eldest son, Ignis, born with a power over flames. Aeris was a girl who was third born, she had control over Air, and the final daughter was named Aqua, born with the power over water._

_Next, comes the twins, Lux and Umbra, not many people wish to speak of Umbra, but, I shall make an exception for you. Umbra was a child who kept to himself. Always playing with magic he didn't have control over, always trying new experiments to learn of their power and quality when it came to magic._

_Now Umbra and his twin sister, Lux, did everything together. The two were inseparable. They soon found that their magic was greater than their older siblings. After many years, the children grew to young adults and the queen was dying of illness and age. She decided to divide her kingdom between her children. Terra set to the west to build a kingdom for children of earth, Aqua set out to south, making a kingdom for the ones with the love of water, Ignis set to the north, building a kingdom for those children of fire and Aeris set to the east, for the kingdom she would rule for the children of air._

_Lux and Umbra were the last two who remained and Elaina had yet to discover their magic but she soon found out both of their magical abilities, happy with Lux’s ability, as she followed her mothers talents, but horrified by Umbra's. Umbra showed he had power of forbidden magic, the magic of the shadows and darkness. After a while the queen decided to make Lux the new Queen of Light, making her rule the Kingdom of Elements. Umbra was most unhappy._

_Once Lux became queen, Umbra attacked the Kingdom of Elements, surprising all those at the coronation. Just so you don't get too bored with my story telling I will cut it short. Because of Umbra's moves he started a 80 year war with his own siblings and after that war was through Lux banished Umbra and created a barrier between her kingdom and his cruel magic._

_To this day people still speak of a war that started and ended 3 centuries ago, yet people say there is a moving Kingdom which appears at different kingdoms just at the outskirts of them. They say Prince Umbra still lives, they say shadows granted him immortality, or at least that's the rumour._

_I’m going to let you in on a small secret, the rumours are true. After 3 centuries Umbra still lives. How? Simple. He still follows the Old Gods. The Old Gods were once feared and respected throughout the Kingdom’s. There were 7 Old Gods which included; Ezura Goddess of Dusk and Dawn, Ligraaf, God of War and Strength and a patron to blacksmiths, warriors and adventures, Kenareth, Goddess of Wisdom and Health, Myself, Ariolo God of Prophesy, Time and Fate, Sheanae God of Time, Tyburai Goddess of Generosity, Feana Goddess of Hunting and Animals, and finally, Nocti the Goddess of Night and Shadows_

_Umbra has, well had, been consulting with Nocti, making a deal with her, The only way to contact one of the Ancient Gods is by blood packed; using your own blood to make the symbol of the God you wish to contact. Usually there should be no reason to contact a God, unless you really have to. Umbra only contacted Nocti to make a deal with her._

_“ **Mortal! Why have you summoned me? It better be a good reason.** ” Nocti asked, looking down at the man in front of her. Her hair was long, wavy as stars looked as if they were dotting her hair, her dress was black, long and torn at the bottom while her skin was a light grey, and her eyes were a dark blue and yet held a menacing look. “ **I wish to make a pact with you,** ” Umbra said, on his knees as the Goddess of Night peered down at him with an interested look “ **Oh you do? And what does a mortal like you have to offer me?!** ” She asked with a sharp tone which would have scared most mortals, but Umbra did not flinch “ **my mortality.** ” Now that shocked her, he wasn’t simply talking about offering his mortal soul in order to be immortal. He was offering himself as her servant in both life and death. Nocti smirked “ **I find your offer... somewhat satisfying. Very well, it is a deal.** ” She changed her womanly form into a black crow, she flew over and landed on his shoulder, and thus the deal began._

_Umbra offered his very being to her. Nocti will be able to take his immortality any time she pleases, that is the only way he can die. It isn’t to say that she will do it, Nocti is a very crafty Goddess, and she changes her mind almost as quickly as she changes her form. Nocti might end up finding him to be more of an asset on earth alive rather than in her realm dead._

_Anyway, I must go now, I have been in your world to long be able to stay any longer, but I do have a question for you._

_Who knows what will happen in the future? Well, I do, but I would prefer to not tell you just yet, you’re not ready to know the fate of the mortal world just yet. Besides, it’s better to find out on your own, isn’t it?_


	2. The Girl of Fire, Part 1 - Meeting a Worker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today we meet our first hero, and learn about the life she leads.

 

_Hey there! My name is Elisif Moir, daughter of Sven and Isla Moir. My Family has a long line of blacksmiths; making weapons and armour for passing warriors on a quest or adventurers seeking fortune. Sometimes I envy those types, being free to roam the lands of Tylien, exploring the provinces and kingdoms. But I'm stuck here helping my mother with the house work, my father with the forging and making sure my---_

  
_**CLANG**_  
 

 _Oh no! Not Again! "Uriel! Orion!" I screamed as I rushed to the back of our home, it was a one floor home, built from wood and stone, we had a landing on the left side of the house; just a room with no walls if you ask me, where the forge sat safely, behind the house is where our sawmill stays, up a 10ft ramp and covered with a roof. That is where my brothers are causing the trouble. I stomp outside, "what are you two doing up there?" I called up, standing at the bottom of the construction "uh..." Orion paused "what do we say?!" Uriel stated in a panic whisper "shh, I'm thinking..." Orion muttered back._  
  
In case you haven't figured it out by now, Uriel and Orion are twins. They 5"9 fourteen year old trouble makers. Orion is always scheming and making the plans while Uriel tries to be the voice of reason but turns into the logic of the plan making. Uriel acts innocent but I see right through him, and so does anyone else.

_"What was that noise?" I called up again "nothing! Don't worry about it!" Orion called down "if you don't tell me I'm getting Mother!" I warned "no don't! It was nothing!" Orion tried to convince me. Orion was scared of mother, especially since she was the one who owned and took care of the sawmill work. I sighed before turning on my heel "Mother!" I called as I walked towards the home "NO!!" I hear a set of footsteps follow me, Orion pulls my arm to stop me from walking "no! Don't tell mother!" He cried._

_Just then our Mother walked out from the kitchen. Isla Moir is a beautiful woman. Long black hair held tightly into a braided bun style, fair skin and blue-green eyes. She's where I get my looks from, only my black hair is cut to above my shoulders and my eyes are a steel grey, like my fathers "what's the noise?" She asked_

_"I saw Orion and Uriel messing around near the sawmill." I told her "not again!" I heard her grumble, she looked at me "go fetch your father please." She told me before going up to the mill. The main reason why I told her wasn't just because of the noise they made, it was partly because they always manage to hurt themselves or break the mill..._

_Usually the latter._

_I walked away from the sawmill and towards the forge where my father was. My father is named Sven Moir, he's 6"7, darkened fair skin tone, muscular with dark brown hair and steel grey eyes. As I walked closer to my father I saw that he was working on some weaponry, a steel long sword to be exact._

_I cleared my throat and he turned to face me "ah, morning Elisif." He greeted before getting back to work on the sword. I smiled "it's an hour past midday father." I stated, he paused for a moment "really? huh..." he started slamming the hammer back down on the hot blade "I guess I thought it was still morning as Orion and Uriel haven't caused trouble yet." He stated with a light chuckle, I started to fiddle with my fingers "well, funny you should mention them..." I trailed off, twisting around and pushing my fingers together. Father stopped what he was doing "oh no, what did they do now?" He asked with a sigh and a frown, placing the hammer and sword next to the anvil and turning around to face me, crossing his arms "all I know is that they were messing around near the sawmill and mother asked me to fetch you." I answered. He sighed softly before gathering his usual tools he needed to fix the mill whenever it broke, which unfortunately was often. Father turned to me "Elisif, could you finish that long sword for me? And also a scabbard?" He asked "sure." I answered, he nodded in thanks then went to the mill._  

_I got to work on the sword, smashing the hammer along the edges of the blade, thinning the blade. Finishing off the blade, I placed the long sword into the barrel filled to the brim with water to cool it off. I'm only an apprentice when it comes to blacksmithing but I am a fast learner! I started getting to work on the scabbard, grabbing the materiel I needed before setting to work. As I was working, I didn't hear the set of footsteps sneak up behind me before a pair of arms wrapped themselves around me. I elbowed the stranger in the face and when he let go, I grabbed the dagger I hide in my black leather boots and tackled the man, who was holding his hands to his face, to the ground and raised my dagger "Elisif wait!!" I paused as I saw the strangers face "Arthur?"_

_Arthur is my best friend, has been since I was a child. He's 6"0, has bright blonde hair, green eyes, pale-ish skin and a lean body. Arthur is also an Alchemist, very bubbly and can get scared of the dark, basically he's the complete opposite of myself.  And at the realisation of who it was I stood up "By Ligraaf's_   _Forge, you shouldn't sneak up on people like that!" I said as I punched his shoulder "ow! Okay, i'm sorry just don't hit me again." Arthur said with a cheeky grin. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms "what are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be at your mother's Alchemy shop?" I ask, turning back around "I always have this day off..." He trailed off "What are you talking about? You usually have Sundas off, never Tirdas." I answer him "yeah, but, I always have the 13th of Mid Year off." He answered back, I paused "its the 13th? Already?" I asked as I turned around "Don't tell me you forgot!" Arthur said in surprise, I put my hands up in defence as I smile nervously "how could I forget?" I chuckled nervously. Arthur crossed his arms with a stoic face and a raised brow, I sighed lightly and rubbed the back of my head "okay...so I might have forgotten... but so what if I don't remember my own birthday anyway?" I say with a shrug, he sighed "it shows that you work so hard that you never remember what the day is." He states, I sigh._

_The 13th of Mid Year was the day I was born and it was on my 8th birthday that my father first let me help him at the forge, at the time he only let me observe but not long after I started helping and soon became his apprentice! And after a while I started getting more and more focused on becoming a better blacksmith. After a while of Arthur and I talking, well he was lecturing me about being forgetful, and joking around, my father soon came out and towards the forge "oh hello Arthur," Father greeted, Arthur nodded his head in greeting "afternoon, Sir." Arthur greeted. Father looked at me "did you finish the long sword and scabbard?" He asked, I nodded and handed him the items, he looked them over. It was quiet for a moment before father smiled at me "impressive. Your improving, it shows." He said before placing the long sword inside the scabbard, he smiled softly "I still remember the first time I brought you out to the forge, you had the widest grin on your face... I can't believe 10 years have past already." He shook his head lightly at the memory before looking back up at me "you have grown, matured a lot. Why don't you take a break for the rest of the day? I'm sure your friends want to wish you a happy birthday before the day is done." He said with a grin and a wink, I grinned back and hugged my father "thank you! I won't be long." I let go from the hug and follow Arthur away from my home so I can see the rest of my friends in the village._


	3. Chapter 1, The Girl of Fire, Part 2, The Rare Meeting

_I was walking happily beside Arthur as we talked. I told him about what my brothers did only moments before he arrived and he told me what he did moments before he left his home. "you actually managed to glue your mother's lips shut??" I asked, laughing uncontrollably, Arthur nodded and chuckled himself "yeah.... How was I supposed to know that adding the Tylian spadetail to a stamina elixir would do that??" He asked in a weak defense. I shook my head "how about you check the ingredients before jumping right in?" I ask with a smirk. Arthur pouted "Hey! It was still an accident! Besides, it wasn't all bad. She wanted to gain her energy back from running about all day and my potion did do that." He stated proudly. I rolled my eyes "yeah, but now she has to deal with a pretty crappy side effect." I stated, Arthur chuckled lightly, shaking his head with a roll of his eyes "oh come on, not being able to talk isn't that bad of a thing." He stated, I shook my head "yeah, for you. but as soon as it wears off your gonna get an ear full. I'm surprised she even let you out." I say with a light laugh. Arthur shook his head but smiled lightly._

_We continued to walk while falling into different conversation topics. After a small while, we fell in a silence. it wasn't something expected but it was comfortable. As my eyes had been focused on the ground, I didn't realize that Arthur started walking a bit slower than me, and before I knew it my eyes were covered by a black cloth "hey, what the-" "relax, I want to take you somewhere, but you can't see." Arthur answered "okay, but you could have told me to shut my eyes." I commented in an unamused tone, Arthur simply chuckled lightly "I trust you Elly, but I also know you. Which means I don't trust you not to peak." He said cheekily and I stuck my tongue out at him- or at least in the direction I thought he was in before feeling his hand grasp mine and pulling me towards a direction. I followed him but he had to tell me where to step since after a few seconds of walking I had tripped a few times. After about thirty minutes of walking, we stopped and he uncovered my eyes. My eyes adjusted from being in complete darkness and when my vision was no longer blurry, my mouth hung open and my eyes widened._

_"Happy Birthday Elisif!"_

_I smiled as I heard my friends shout that. Arthur had lead me to a clearing that is located just in front of the forest, right next to the Reflection River which is where the village gets its name; Mirrorstead. A strange name yes, but oh well. The trees trunks where decorated with colourful fabrics, small bobbles and there was a small table in the center, where everyone was standing, small and big boxes wrapped up, stood atop or below the table and there was a selection of food, all my favourites! And of course, the center piece was a huge 3ft cake, chocolate i'm assuming. The frosting was made up of reds and golds, my family's crest colours. I ran up to the group and hugged them "Thank you so much guys!" I grinned, everyone hugged back. When I let go I looked towards Fiona, she was tall, and has red hair with green eyes and freckles dotting her face. As well as frosting, which makes me realize she was the one who baked the cake "finally accepting your family's legacy are we?" I ask with a cheeky grin, she laughs lightly "yeah, the Laurson Family Cakes are the best." I grin cheekily "I'll judge that theory." I said in a cheeky tone which made my friend punch my arm and made me laugh. Throughout the night, we were dancing to the band that was there, we talked, laughed and played a few games, and then it was time for presents, a few essential things where given to me, such as new clothes, the latest fashion in the cities apparently but I'm not into that. New gloves for smithing, which I differently needed! And a stuffed saber-tooth tiger teddy you'd normally give to a child. This present made me blush from embarrassment but I loved it none the less, teddy's are one of my favourite things. Soon though, the small group of friends started dispersing, as it was getting quite late. Soon enough it was just me and Arthur sitting on the riverbed. My feet hanging over the edge and in the water. It was silent, but this time the silence was not peaceful, it was actually quite disturbing, I could tell that Arthur wanted to say something but was too nervous. Plus I realized he didnt give me his present yet. Maybe thats why he's nervous, he's scared I won't like his present. "So," I started, Arthur looked up at me "where's your present for me?" I asked bluntly as I looked at him, this short of shocked him a bit "oh, uh...um" I watched him patiently, he could always be nervous wreak at the worst times, it was honestly cute._

_Arthur took a deep breath before turning to me "I have it and I haven't given you it yet since I'm a bit worried you won't like it since you don't usually like this type of st-" I place my hand over his mouth and smiled softly at him "just give me it. I'll love it no matter what since its from you." I say in a soft tone before removing my hand. Arthur took a deep breath before pulling a small box from his Alchemist Apron and handing it too me. I was about to unwrap the red bow before he placed his hand on top of mine to stop me "before you open it, make me a promise?" He asked, I looked at him "don't be mad at me when you open it?" I smiled and nodded "I promise." I don't see why I would be mad at him. I opened the box and I marveled at what was inside. It was a pendent necklace with a pure silver chain, the pendent was made of onyx and had a carving of two snakes intertwined, and in between the two snakes was an opal. It took me a few seconds to remember that I had once pointed this necklace out to Arthur and a few other friends when we were in the main city with our families a few months back. Oh, now I know why he asked me not to be mad at him. I glared lightly at him "including travel, how much did this cost you?" I asked him. Arthur looked nervous "you promised you wouldn't get mad" He quickly stated but he looked down at his lap and muttered a number "excuse me?" I asked. He sighed in defeat "altogether... 15000 Sellums." He stated. I hit his arm "how many times do I need to say you don't need to waste money on me? Let alone that much! That was your whole savings." I complained "I know I know, but you said you really liked that necklace and how you wished you could buy it but knew you could never afford it as well have have the time to actually go get it so..." He trailed off. I smiled softly, I hugged him tightly "thank you..." I whispered. I can't believe he actually remembered I asked for it and that he actually went through all that trouble just for me. He hugged me back "its no problem, really, you deserve so much." He said back before we pulled apart from the hug._

_Suddenly there was a look of shock and horror on his face, I raised a brow and looked behind and I paled slightly myself, I felt my skin crawl. Standing next to one of the trees, hidden in the shadows, was a tall slim figure, but its height and by the very little build I could see, I could only guess it was a male, his eyes were glowing red and I noticed they narrowed as a sharp white grin appeared before the figure fell into the shadows completely "who-" Arthur stopped himself. He was speechless, so was I but I stood up "come on, we gotta follow him!" I called out before chasing after the figure, placing the necklace in my pocket as I did so. "Elisif!" Arthur called after me. I continued to run after the man, however, I was only chasing him because of my curiosity, as in why was he spying on a couple of kids?! Okay, we're both adults but still. My gut is telling me to run the other direction; back to Arthur, back to safety. Yet it's also telling me to follow the mysterious figure. After a small while of running, I stopped "Damn it!" I called out, realizing that I lost him._

**_"My my, are you lost little lamb? Need to find your Shepard boy?"_ **

_I turned on my heel "who's there?!" I called out_

**_"You're a hostile one. Perhaps your a ram instead."_ **

_I growled "I won't ask again! Who Are you!?" I called out once more_

**_"Oh dear, oh dear, it seems history truly has forgotten my story. And its only been a few thousand years."_ **

_"What are you talking about?"_

**_"You don't know? Not too long ago, I was the Prince of this land, heir to rule the thrown. However Mother Dearest chose my Twin Sister instead of me! When I was the clear choice!"_ **

_It suddenly clicked, the Prince who started the civil war in the second era and once I knew the name simply slipped from my lips._

_"Umbra."_

**_"Ah. So you have heard of me?"_ **

 

_A figure passes me by, and an amused chuckle erupts._

**_"But, you were alive during the Second Era, when the Kingdom of Light was first separated into five parts. You're supposed to be dead!"_ **

_I'm beginning to get frustrated. And he knows it_

**_" It wasn't always known as the Kingdom of Light, but yes, I'm 'supposed to be dead', yet I'm not. funny, isn't it?_ **

_How?_

_"How?"_

_"Simple. I traded my soul for Eternal Life."_

_"Why?"_

_"Wow, you really are an inquisitive child, aren't you? You'll find out soon enough, Little Lamb, for now your Shepard is looking for you."_

_"Wait!"_

_Soon enough the voice was silent and after I realize the shadowy figure is right in front of me, he's gone and is replaced by Arthur "Elly! Are you okay?" I step back from him, still a bit shocked "uh... yeah, yeah fine. Why do you ask?" I look at him and I see a worried expression "Elly, I heard you shouting. You were talking to yourself. I saw, most of, the whole thing..." He trailed off. I stood there "so you didn't...." I trailed off before shaking my head "nevermind. let's just get home." I say as I started walking, Arthur soon following behind me. The walk was silent and I glanced to the corner of my eye and I saw the red eyes again, I narrowed my own._

_I Will Get Answers._

**Author's Note:**

> \\\ Life Is A Journey That You Must Embark //
> 
> "The Fire In My Eyes Comes From Protecting Those I Care About!" - Fire


End file.
